Nova David: NCIS DC
by EleKat
Summary: Nova David: Thirteen, Hyper, NCIS agent. She use to work for NCIS LA Another story and hates her grandfather. Will she find her birthmother? Rated t just in case. New chapter: July-16-12. Guys I spell "David" "Dived" for a few chapters, just saying.
1. Teen Abuse

"Gibbs new person on your team. She is from Los Angeles. She was on their team for a few years but asked to switch." said The director as Gibbs looked at a thirteen year old girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nova Dived." she said, Gibbs looked at the Director.

"Yes, Ziva had a child but thinks still born. You are to break the news." said the director. Gibbs sighed and walked down with her. They all looked up to see a thirteen year old girl.

"Whose this boss?" asked Dinozzo.

"Let her introduce herself." he said.

"Nova Dived. Born in Israel moved to France than worked in LA NCIS from when I was eight till a week ago." she said,

"Why are you not working there now?" asked Ziva who was quite curious about the girl who shared her last name and looks.

"They didn't like me. Said I was to demanding and messed up everything." said Nova.

"Who whose the kid?" asked Abby as she walked in from the elevator.

"Nova." said the girl. "Like your hair." she said as she noticed Abby's hair.

"Thanks." said Abby.

"No problem." said Nova.

"Now Nova, what was your job in LA." asked Gibbs,

"At first it was to help with cases with children but then the agents refused to let me go anywhere so I just tried to help without getting yelled at by a bunch of childish adults." Nova said. "Then I stopped trying and sat in my locker with my ipad all day." they all looked at her.

"Orphan girl has an ipad." Nova said again,

**Nova point of view**

They stared at me. "Okay really? Never met an orphan that can surf, draw, sing, dance, kill someone with a camera and isn't really an orphan just has to say she is because if I say who my parents are well I will probably get killed by them." I rambled. But caught myself. I stopped talking.

"Who is your parents?" asked a guy who looked sarcastic.

"Like I said before I can't tell. All I can tell you is I don't know who my father is because of a sperm donation and my mother lives in America, my grandfather told her I was still born." I said.

"Enough Nova." said Gibbs. I glared at him. All of the sudden I felt myself get hit on the back of the head.

"HEY! That's abuse!" I said. Everyone laughed.

"No it isn't." said Gibbs.

"Yes it is. I know what abuse is. And this is child abuse!" I said.

"Your a teen." said another guy.

"Fine teen abuse."

**Please review. I already have the idea for a sequel but please give me ideas for the next chapter! And I need another character to be Nova's friend so first person to review gets there own character in the story.**


	2. Old Dived

"Hello-" started Gibbs but stopped when Nova skipped in. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, Pj's." she said.

"Why?" asked Dinozzo."

"Because I like them and I am cold." she said and sat down at her desk.

"Hello." said Ziva as she sat down. "Why are you wearing night clothes?" she asked Nova.

"'Cause I'm cold and they are comfortable." she said.

"Weird little child." said McGee.

"I am not weird, I am special" Nova said.

"Agent- young agent Dived please put on normal clothes. We have a case." said the director.

**Nova point of view**

I walked to my locker and pulled out the only other outfit I had here; a jean skirt, tank top, ballet flats, and one of those half sweater things. When I walked out the director did a face palm.

"Clothes not clothes for a party!" he said.

"I don't have any other ones here, unless you are saying for me to go back to my orphanage place that we wait for foster parents which is across the city." I said.

"How did you get here in the first place!" said Tony. Hehe Tony, isn't that like a girls name?

"I started walking at five in the morning." I said, they stared at me. "You know there is a case right?" I asked changing the subject.

"Older Agent Dived take young agent Dived to the house to get a change of clothes." said the director.

"Fine." I said smirking at Ziva's face at being called 'older'

"I am far from old and come on Nova." she said. I followed her out to the car and sat beside her in the front. "Who is your grandfather?" asked Ziva.

"You should know." I said. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. My eyes were glued outside.

"How should I know if you do not tell me?" she asked.

"You know him." I said.

"Just tell me child!" yelled Ziva.

"Eli Dived!" I yelled back, she is seriously pissing me off.

"What?" she asked softer but I didn't speak. I just glared out the window.

"This is it." I said after a few minutes of silence. "You can stay here if you want." I got out and walked up the steps, I hear the other car door close. I guess I am being followed. As I walked in the lady looked up and smirked.

"Decided to stop running off Nova?" she asked.

"No I am going out again I need to change." I said.

"Well your clothes are being put up for donation if you don't stop leaving them all over." she said.

"They're in my suitcase!" I yelled at her and ran into the room I shared with about twenty other girls. They all glared at me. I rolled my eyes and changed quickly into yoga pants and a t-shirt. I put on runners, put everything in my suitcase and put it under my bed. When I walked out Ziva and the lady were having a glare off.

"Ziva come on." I said she followed me out.

"How do you put up with that?" she asked.

"I don't, hence her saying my stuff Is all over, my mission is to annoy her." I said. "Now, to the crime scene old Dived."

** Thanks to 95Wolf to being my first reviewer. You get your own character in the story so can you please send me a message saying what you want their name to be and what they are like. :D Please Review and give me some nice ideas and who you think he mom is ;)**


	3. She is your daughter

"Boss person!" said a hyper Nova as she ran over to Gibbs who was talking to Ziva.

"What have you eaten today Nova?" he asked.

"A hole chocolate cake, hot chocolate, chocolate milk, triple chocolate cookie, and chocolate mocha." she said smiling. "I like chocolate." she said finally.

"Who gave you all this?" asked Ziva.

"Tony silly." she said and turned back to Gibbs. "Anyways I just wanted to tell you I have been put in school and I start tomorrow." she said and skipped back over to Tony who gave her a chocolate bar.

"DiNozzo!" said the director. "Please re-frame from giving miss. David sugar." he said.

"Why?" asked DiNozzo.

"Well for one she is allergic to chocolate and nuts which are put in chocolate and two she is bouncing off the walls!" he yelled and slammed the door to his office. Everyone stared at Tony.

"What? I think this is funny?" he said. All of the sudden he felt a sharp pain hit his head. He looked up to see a very annoyed Nova.

"Haha. You think it is funny while you aren't the one who has to get a needle shoved in their leg while being afraid of blood and needles! I am so going to kill you, two seconds." she said. Tony got up and ran. She bolted after, Ziva grabbed her around the waist and instantly Nova stopped and looked up at Ziva.

"Okay no killing." she said "If I put you down will you try to kill him?" she asked.

"No." grumbled Nova. "I'm going to see Abby." she said and walked into the elevator.

**Nova point of view**

I didn't go to see Abby I started to walk home. It was three and I was getting upset. didn't she see that I was it? couldn't she see what was right in front of her. Like seriously! I am a mini her! Well except for the fact that she isn't Emo. (I may not seem it but I am) At least I am starting school. I wont see them as much. Does she feel the connection though when she touches me? But she doesn't because she doesn't notice me, only when I am about to do something that nobody wants me to do.

And when _I_ caught the killer and when _I _found out why he killed the lady, and when _I _saved the last child, did she notice, yup. But when _I_ got shot in the arm and when _I _was in the hospital and only wanting my mother who doesn't even know I exist did she notice. Nope. And will Gibbs tell her, no he wont because he is scared she will get me off the team.

Every time I said _I _ I did one slice to my arm. Why doesn't she notice?

"Oh look. It looks like Miss. Emo lives in DC now." said a voice I knew. Sabrina Cook. The most evil, stupid and strongest girl I knew. I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, well. don't we have a pretty sight. I have something you will feel." she said and punched me in the nose. I didn't have time to react because she ran. I sat there on my knees, pain going through my face.

**Ziva point of view**

I walked into Abby's lab thinking about the letters I just got sent from my father, and the phone call.

_Flash back_

_ "Hello?" I said_

_ "Ziva. Did you get them." It was my father._

_ "Yes I did. Why did you not tell me! Or give her back!" I yelled. I was at home so nobody would hear._

_ "Because you did not need her, she would make you soft. She sent me those during her time in foster care and other times wanting me to send them to you. Look I did." he said, I would feel the smirk __in his words._

_ "Father where is she?" I asked._

_ "In DC, that is all I will say." and he hung up_

_End of flashback._

"Abby whose printing is this- where is Nova?" I asked as I walked in and didn't see Nova.

"She was never down here and what do you need me to see?" she asked.

"I want to know whose printing this is." said Ziva.

"Nova's" Abby said instantly.

"What? How could it be hers?" asked Ziva.

"She is your daughter Ziva."

**How do you like it? I am thinking of putting a girl in soon for Novas friend since I need one for next chapter... I update a lot. Please review.**


	4. My middle name

Nova sat on a swing in the park late October, as she started swinging she felt like a child.

"Hey kiddo." said Tony. Nova looked down to see him, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and Tim walking into the park.

"Hola." she said, she pulled out her iPod touch to check the time.

"Never knew you spoke Spanish Nova." said Gibbs.

"I don't, I just know that word. I was with a family In France once that only spoke Spanish. At the time I was learning french so I was very confused." Nova explained while turning on her music.

"What are you listening to?" asked Abby.

"Angel with a shot gun by the cab." said Nova.

"You don't seem like a girl to listen to a song about guns." said Tony.

"I'm not usually." Nova replied and kept swinging till it looked like she would go over the bar.

"Be careful David!" said Gibbs.

"My friends and I use to do this in between dance and singing competitions." Nova said as her swing went over the bar. Everyone stared in shock hoping nothing would happen to their youngest- and most surprising- team member ever. She did not fall off. When the swing came to the ground she jumped off before it went over again. Her brown hair was tousled from the wind. Abby ran over and hugged her.

"Okay, no going over bars again." she said. Nova giggled.

"Come on! Your no fun." she said.

"I don't have to be, I'm an adult." said Abby.

"No fair. Adults should be like teens. Care free." she said. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"They can be." said Tony ruffling Nova's hair but she caught his hand and twisted it back. "Ow, ow, ow, just like Ziva, stop, ow, ow. How can a thirteen year old girl be this strong!" he yelled.

"Well, I have to be good for bullies and boys." she said and smiled. They all looked at her and gasped. "What?" she asked confused.

"No!" said DiNozzo. "You are not allowed to date till you are fifty!" he declared.

"So you would like me to grow old alone?" Nova asked confused.

"Yeah." he replied smiling.

"Your crazy. FYI I have a boyfriend." she said and smirked.

"Where is he?" asked DiNozzo.

"How about none of your business?" said Nova giggling.

"Oh come on!" said Tony.

"Poor babyyyyy." she said stressing the y. He glared at her. "Dude, I am kidding. I don't have a boyfriend. Have had one but not now and not in the near future." Nova said.

"May I hunt down your old boyfriend?" asked Tony.

"One, why are you acting like an over protective parent, and two, you may not. That was when I was in France when I was six!" Nova said.

**Nova's Point of view**

I laughed at the look on their faces when they heard I had a boyfriend before I even turned eight, oh the irony.

"How old was _he_?" asked Tony.

"Bout fifteen." I said smiling.

"WHAT!" they all said and I giggled again.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. Abby stared at me. "Cant take a joke?" I asked.

"Crazy child." said McGee.

"Crazy is my middle name."

**Mwahahaha, I don't really think this is drama... Oh well :) Have to go to bed but this chapter is finished! Review, ideas, when she should meet her best friend who I don't have any idea ****about who she should be :P Review! (like I said before)**


	5. Evil tall Person

The next day when Nova walked in people stared. Her long dark hair was pulled into a pony with those elastics with the pom poms on them, a plaid. Purple and white shirt and black tank top. She was also wearing blue faded skinny jeans and boots that looked almost like winter ones except they weren't. They were fancy.

"Are you planing on going to a fashion show?" asked Tony.

"No smarty pants, I feel like dressing like this. Is that a problem?" Nova snapped.

"Whoa snappy pants what happened to you?" asked Tony, every was staring at the small thirteen year old you looked like she would kill.

"Oh nothing besides I hate freaking orphanages!" she yelled and slumped into her chair.

"They cant be that bad," said Tony. She looked at him.

"You sit in one for a week and tell me how you feel."she said and pushed a piece of her bangs out of her face.

"Come on David. Not that bad..." said McGee.

"Right." she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, it isn't like you need teen things." said Tony as he worded her sentence carefully.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I use makeup." she said. Tony stared at her as did the rest. "I'm not eight." she said.

"You look like it." said Tony.

"Evil tall person"

**Sorry it isn't that long. I just really want to get to her going to school because I have a perfect Halloween chapter planed out :D CBS (I think...) owns NCIS, And sorry for the first few chapters I was spelling Ziva's last name incorrectly. It is David not Devid. don't know where I got that from... Review :D**


	6. Damn you

October twentieth. The first day of school for Nova. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were lined with sparkly pink eye liner and she wore pink eye shadow. Her hair was in a braid down her back with two elastics with soft blue pom poms. Her nails were painted dark purple and she didn't look like the killer/NCIS agent she was. She looked like a normal teen for once.

As she got onto the bus she noticed all the teens and she started to worry.

**Ziva Point of view**

"How long have you known?" I asked Gibbs when everyone was out for lunch.

"How long have I known what?" he asked.

"How long have you known Nova was my daughter?" snapped the Israeli.

"Since she got here. I thought she was going to tell you. I guess not." he said. She glared as the others walked in and Tony walked over to Nova's desk.

"Lets see what our so called thirteen year old has been up to." he said as he pulled out a phone.

"DiNozzo." warned Gibbs but he didn't listen.

"Okay, she hasn't used her cellphone!" he exclaimed and went through the next drawer. He saw something interesting. A piece of paper, but it was like a package, more and more layers on top of each other. He look is and moved it around till a small sharp blade came out. He looked at it. All of the sudden there was one of those blue lights on it.

"It has blood on it." said Abby.

"Whose is it Abby?" I asked.

"Well from the looks of it, it might be Nova's."

**Out of Ziva's point of view but not anyone else's yet.**

"I'm Alissa." said a girl with curly blonde hair, she was quite tall, and had green eyes. Nova not being very tall for her age looked up a bit.

"Nova." she said. Her mix of accents kicking in.

"Where are you from? Sorry I don't mean to be rude." said Alissa, Nova smiled at the girl.

"Born in Israel, mover to France when I was four, then I lived in France till I was eight, moved to LA and I moved here a month ago." Nova explained.

"Awesome!" said Alissa and the girls switched schedules. They had English, Science and Social studies together. They smiled and parted for their electives. Alissa had Information technology and Nova had Electronics. As she walked people pushed into lockers (Of course not _into _ them, just into them.)

**Nova Point of view**

I sighed and pushed myself up. I could handle guns, knives, and killers. But not a school bully? I was going soft.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Asked Alissa. I nodded dizzily. "Come on, you got gym." she said. That made me instantly happy. I got up and walked to the electronics room. I sighed quietly and walked over to the teacher. He told me that since I was new I wouldn't be able to do the circuit board but he would get someone to do it for me. But I could make the picture for the project. I smiled, we were doing flashers.

"Everyone this is Nova. She is knew so I hope you will all help out." he said, then I saw the boy I knew I would soon be enemies with. Dyed brown hair though the hair is blonde. And he looked very annoying. "Nova why don't you sit down with Dakota, Katy and Cho?" he said, I nodded and sat down beside the girl he said was Dakota. Her hair was short and reddish brown. She looked nice.

"Hello." I said. She smiled.

"Hey." she said, I wished Alissa was in this class. But she Wasn't. This was going to be a long day.

**Out of Nova's point of view and nobody point of view but at ****NCIS **

"Hey Abby." said Ziva as she walked in. Abby looked over at her dark haired friend.

"Hey! I am guessing you guys want to see her first day at school?" asked Abby. They all nodded and she put it on. She was in a room with electronic things. "Whoa. That looks confusing." said Abby. They nodded, and watched. They saw a girl (the picture was black and white) show Nova something. Nova giggles and smiled.

"Get it in sound Abby." said Gibbs. She nodded and put it on sound.

_**In video (AKA Tape)**_

_"And this is a component." said the girl._

_ "Like a component in chess?" Nova asked, the girl laughed and shook her head._

_ "No they help with the current. It takes the electricity from the battery or battery pack. The LED we attach them to wires, connect them to the project then the frame which you need to find a picture for." she explained._

_ "This is confusing Dakota but OK." she said. Dakota giggled._

_ "Whatever you say." she said and Nova went into a computer lab. _

_**Scene changes to computer lab**_

_"Hmm... okay so six by six. Well, why don't I draw one? Nah. How bout this!" she exclaimed talking to herself. She took a picture of a music not and printed it. She walked back into the room and started._

_**End**_

"Wow. Does that seem confusing to you?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah it does." said Tony. They all jumped when the bell rang in the video.

**Nova's point of view**

"What class do you have next?" I asked Dakota.

"Spanish." she said. I giggled,

"I have social studies. Nos vemons en el almuerzo Dakota."

"Damn you."

**Sorry it is taking me long to update (Okay to most two days wouldn't be long but I have been updating like everyday...)** **This is based of my schedule. Though instead of French it is Spanish because in the US they have Spanish instead of french. ( Tell me if I made a mistake. Google translate.) Aslo Thank-you to 95wolf for Alissa :D She belongs to you so if you don't want her in the story anymore you can just tell me :P**

** Otherwise this is my schedule, no math yet :P (I dislike math) So yeah. And the Spanish at the end says in English- See you at lunch Dakota. I will start chapter two... Review!**


	7. Read minds

"This is Nova David. Can you tell us about yourself?" asked the teacher. Nova nodded and her fail curls bounced.

"My favorite colour is pink and purple. I was born in Israel, moved to France then LA. I moved here last month and I love to read. And mess with me and there will be hell to pay." she said. "Joking about the last part." Nova said Giggling and sat down. People stared at the dark haired girl.

"Nova we are having our chapter two test next week so can you please be ready?" asked the teacher.

"Sure." Nova said as he handed her some papers. She smiled to herself, she knew all of this.

**Later...**

When the bell rang Nova walked out of the class and to her locker. Number 565.

"Hey Nov." said Alissa.

"Hey, and please don't call me that." said Nova giggling. Alissa smiled and nodded as they walked to their lockers. They were right next to each other.

"Well you need a nickname. So what do you like?" she asked.

"I like stars. The colours pink and purple, the shade black- it is my favorite, and stars." said Nova slightly confused.

"Blackstar!" exclaimed Alissa. Nova smiled.

"Okay, blackstar it is. But please, no Nov. It reminds me of November." said Nova and both girls laughed. She closed her locker after grabing her Spanish binder. As they walked down the hall she stopped. "Do you like singing?" she asked.

"Umm... its OK. I would rather listen to it or play the guitar. Why?" asked Alissa.

"Meet me in the music room at Lunch." said Nova as the bell rang and she walked into her class. As she sat and listened she wondered what it would be like to be famous.

"That is the end of class." said the teacher as the bell rang. She walked down to the music room and she saw Alissa was already there with some boys.

"Who are you?" asked one with dark brown hair.

"Nova." said Nova, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Justin, and these are, Jason, and Joe." said Justin. "We have a band but need two more people." he said. Nova exchanged a look with Alissa.

"I can sing." Nova said.

"And I can play guitar." said Alissa. All of them exchanged a smile.

**NCIS**

"Wonder how her day is." said Ziva as she looked at the clock

"Hey people." said Nova as she walked in, her long hair down her back.

"How was it?" asked Abby.

"Knowing you spied or first period good. The rest good. Got friends, yes. Got homework? Hell yes." she said answering all questions.

"How do you do that?" asked Tony.

"Easy, I can read minds."

**New chapter! I changed my user-name as you can tell :P And her nickname in this has nothing to do with my user. Blackstar was the name of a tour that Avril Lavigne was on. (I think...) Well that is where I took it. And I love it! Anyways, please review. If you do you will be my friend :P**


	8. As he shot

Over the next few days the five teens made a band- Black as they called it. They all had a nickname.

Nova; Blackstar

Alissa: Blackrose

Justin: Blackwand

Jason: Blackglass

Joe: Blackcandy.

So Nova was out a lot! The NCIS people were starting to give up hope on having her for a case. Till one day.

…

"Hey peoples." said Nova as she walked in with a cast on her arm.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Gibbs.

"I fell out of a tree thank-you." said Nova.

"And why were you in a tree?" asked Ziva.

"Because I like climbing." stated Nova. They sighed.

"You cannot work like that, have the day off." said Gibbs. Everyone expected Nova to be mad, but she shrugged and walked off.

When Nova got to the park she didn't realize she was being followed. There was things she Wasn't telling her team. "Well, well. What do they call you? Blackfat?" asked a girl with dyed bleach blonde hair.

"Actually it is blackstar." said Nova glaring at the girl.

"Don't glare, it could get stuck on your face." said the girl in a fake sincere voice.

"And that would be horrible! But I guess it wouldn't matter, you would hardly see it, Stephanie." said Nova.

"Don't you say that name Nova! Shit you don't have a horrible name." said Stephanie.

"I know." said Nova cheekily.

"Oh well I don't care _Emo_." she said. Nova glared at her.

"At least I can sing." she said to Stephanie.

"What does singing have to do with anything?" she asked confused.

"Easy. When you have a talent people notice you. Just being a bitch doesn't make them or being the prettiest. Having a talent that people can look up to. Or being nice." stated Nova.

"How do you know that?" Stephanie asked.

"I am in the foster system. You learn these things." said Nova and turned around.

"Bye- AHH!" she scared as a bullet was fired at her. She pulled Stephanie down with her and it went over them.

"RUN!" they bother screamed and bolted it.

"What the hell was that?" asked Stephanie.

"A gun shot smart one. Keep running, into the mall than girl washroom." said Nova calmly as they both ran with people running after. When they got into the washroom they went into different stalls and locked the doors.

"Now what? Whispered Stephanie.

"We wait." said Nova.

**Nova point of view**

Stephanie and I may not get along but we could agee on this, what the hell are we suppose to do? I may work for NCIS but I am not trained for this work. Then my phone buzzes, great.

_Where are you? I saw you enter the mall. _Great Alissa, she is my bestie but nothing escapes her.

_In washroom. don't come in killer in the mall. Get out and home. Please, I don't want anything to happen. _ I texted her, I started to write a not on my Iphone to Ziva telling her everything. When it buzzed again

_I cant go home! I never told you this before but my mom is abusive. Please don't make me! _ She said and I gasped. This was going to be hard.

_Then don't go home, go to one of the boys house or one of your friends house. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. If something did I would hold myself responsible. _I wrote. After I sent it I finished my letter. All of the sudden the doors of the washroom burst open.

"Come out little girls." I heard a sadistic voice say.

"Stand on the seat." I whispered to Stephanie and we did. My phone buzzed again but I ignored it. And then my door banged.

**At NCIS**

"DiNozzo has Nova called?" asked Gibbs as he walked in.

"No boss." Tony said worried for his young co-worker.

"Gibbs! I got a hit, there are people with guns in the mall four blocks from here. And Nova and another girl are stuck in the girls bathroom." said Abby.

"How do you know?" asked McGee.

"I told her. Nova was texting me but she stopped." said Alissa as she stepped out as her phone rang.

"Who is it?" asked Gibbs.

"Nova." she said and put it on speaker.

_"Little girls come out we just want to talk." a male voice says._

_ "Don't say anything." whispered Nova._

_ "Nova one of us has to distract them." said another girl._

_ "Stephanie In will, I know what to do and well, I don't have a family to miss me if I die. You do, and you have big things ready for you. My life is not as needed as yours." said Nova._

_ "If I, or both of us, get out alive. I am telling everyone at school what a nice person you are and that the rumors I created are not true." said Stephanie._

_ "That was you? I should not be doing this but be happy I am." grumbled Nova._

"Oh my god." said Ziva as she and the rest of the team ran out. Abby held a crying Alissa.

**At the mall washroom.**

Nova crawled under to the other stall and walked out.

"Right here." she said, her long hair tousled from running from the park, her arm that is in the cast throbbing.

"Well, well, time to get your destiny Nova David." said the man , as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nova. Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs opened the door as he shot.

**How do you like it? At the end I imagined it playing "a thousand years"my Christina Perri. Like the beginning of the song at the part "At the mall washroom". This I think is like the climax (Learning about those in English. It is very boring -_-) A few more chapters than the end of this part of Nova's adventures. I don't know what kind of story to do next though.**

** I think I am going to do her living with the Cullen's next. AKA Nova David is going Twilight! Sorry I like twilight :P don't worry though she will still be secretive (Scary as my cousin puts it) Nova. But I don't know when her and Ziva should become family. I think it is a few books away. After twilight I am doing Bones then Bones/NCIS crossover. Sorry to the people who don't know what Bones is about or hate Twilight. I may do Harry Potter but I am doubting it.**

** I guess I could do Charlie Bone... but I haven't read all of those books and I could to a modern day Septimus Heap. And after I am done the forward books I am going to do her time at NCIS Los Angeles then maybe before that when she lived in France and Israel. But of course in English. I don't even know French and I live in Canada :P (It is our second language.) Anyways sorry for my rambling. Please review and tell me any ideas you have. I update about every other day. **


	9. Arelie Nova David

The NCIS team looked at Nova through the glass. Her long hair was pulled to the side of the bed but still on her head. Her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful. Her lips in a small smile like she like the dream she was having, it looked as though she may never wake up. It was horrible.

Her skin what ghostly white, no hint of her tan. She looked weak. Alissa had never seen her like that. With her cheeks, no hint of rosy laughter.

"Will she live?" whispered Alissa.

"I hope so." said Ziva quietly. Abby was going through the phone.

"Hey there is something for Ziva." she said and handed it to Ziva. It was the message.

_Dear Ziva._

_ Well I guess if you are getting this I either_

_Died_

_Is in the hospital_

_Got fired._

_ Well this sucks either way. Anyways, Your are my mother, as I hope Gibbs has told you.(He was being a chicken. Now I'm hungry :/) Anyways, I am your only daughter, Eli kept me from you for four years, only god knows how he kept me a secret. I lived in France for four years after that. _

_ I lived with a very nice foster family. They were going to adopt me but I got moved to Los Angeles to work with NCIS. _

_ When I got there it was all fine. Life was normal as it could be for a eight year old girl working for NCIS not going to school. But as I grew they started disliking me. It started when I tried making a joke with Sam. (Never try. That man has NO sense of humor)then I suggested something to Nell and Eric (Also do not do) they flipped. That was three against one. _

_ Then I don't know what I did to the last thee but they started __hating me to. All I had was Hetty but she was like a mini ninja. I learned to be mean to people that annoy me or piss me off (Hence DiNozzo. And isn't Tony a girls name?) anyways, I asked to come here._

_ I know you lived here so when I turned thirteen I asked the director if I could. He said yes and the LA team was happy, well all except Hetty because she lost the child agent. Any you guys gained me._

_ Here life has been happy. I have made the best friend in the world, Alissa. I have a band with her, Jason, Justin and Joe (they are triplets.)I started dating Justin and I got close to you, my mother. _

_ I have also made Enemies. AKA the preps. Of course they liked Alissa, but I didn't care. She is a very awesomely nice girl that deserves lots of friends. I am the yin to her yang. (If you don't know what that means it is simple means means, yin- dark, cold, yang- light positive.) _

_ I have a qi. (Life force.) For halloween I was going to dress up as a necromancer. That isn't much but I was going to have a sparkly wand that lights up, and other things. _

_ At the orphanage I have a few things you guys and my friends can split between you. My favorite blanket that was yours when you were a little baby. But you never had it for long so you may not remember it. My few books like 'The summoning' 'Night world' and 'A mango shaped space.' I have some make up and gum. I have some pictures of when I was young too._

_ Know, if you want to hear me sing if I am dead or can never sing again, get Alissa to take you to the triplets. Tell them you are here for Blackstars singing. They will show you. They also have my (fail) dancing. Take my phone, it has memories you may want. I really don't need it if I am dead. _

_ I love you all. Please don't forget me. (If I am dead.)_

_ Love Arelie Nova David._


	10. Rapping

**I usually don't put these at the beginning but I thought it was needed. Okay, so Nova was born on September second nineteen ninety-eight. It is October twentieth and she moved to DC on September ninth. One week after her birthday. I thought I might want to point that out :p**

"Thank-you for coming boys." said Gibbs as the three boys walked into the room and looked at their friend.

"This is not how blackstar should be." said Jason.

"Who?" asked Ziva.

"That is Nova's nickname." explained Alissa who was holding onto Nova's hand.  
>"Well you wanted to see videos that we took of her so here they are. Some are from her old foster parents, when they heard they sent videos from when she was little and pictures.<p>

"This one!" exclaimed Alissa as she put one in.

_"__Nouvelle venir ici__ ."_

_ "Non."_

_ "__S'il vous plaît, c'est vous qui le désiraient__ ."_

_ "__Mais je n'ai pas. J'aime stupides__ ."_

_ "__Nouvelle s'il vous plaît__ ."_

_ "__Je regarde horribles__ ."_

_ "__Nouvelle David sortira cet instant __." Little Nova about age six walked out with her hair to her shoulders._

_ "__Qui a jamais inventé les ciseaux, je tiens à tuer__."_

_ "__Des mots forts pour un enfant de six ans__."_

"Awwww." said Alissa.

"If she could move right now I bet she would slap you." said Joe.

"But I'm her best friend..." said Alissa as she looked at Nova, then she realized. No matter who it was. Someone say awww over Nova would end up in the hospital.

"Next." said Gibbs and they pulled up a video. That loked like it was taken a few days earlier.

_"Oh my gosh. If you say you are the greatest dancer can you moon walk?" asked Alissa._

_ "Like hell I can. But I need better shoes." Nova looked down at her flip flops._

_ "Can you break dance?" asked Jason from behind the camera._

_ "Yup. And not wearing the clothes for that." she gestures to her tank top and jean skirt._

_ "Okay how about... you show us a song? Like for a video on YouTube?" said Joe._

_ "Fine what song?" asked Nova._

_ "Oh super bass by Nicki Minaj." said Alissa._

_ "Okay only the first rap part." said Nova and she cleared her throat. _

" _This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<em>

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<em>

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up" <em>

All of the sudden they all heard a voice they never thought they would hear.

"I remember that. Though, I am not good at rapping."

**And END of the chapter. God, I would end the story like that, I'm not that mean. (Does biting my friend count? (don't ask...)) anyways story is ending soon. Then she is going to twilight :P Like really, Nova would not go away that fast. It would take something large to kill her.**

** Here is the french key. **

**_Nova come out=_Nouvelle venir ici **

**_No=_Non **

**_Please, it was you who wanted it=_S'il vous plaît, c'est vous qui le désiraient **

**_No I don't. I like stupid=_Mais je n'ai pas. J'aime stupides **

**_Nova please=_Nouvelle s'il vous plaît **

**_I look horrible=_Je regarde horribles **

**_Nova David come out this instant=_Nouvelle David sortira cet instant **

**_Who ever invented scissors I would like to kill=_Qui a jamais inventé les ciseaux, je tiens à tuer**

**_Strong words for a six year old=_Des mots forts pour un enfant de six ans **

**PLEASE review. I am not a good writer so I accept tips. Love.**


	11. Hospital

**Hey peoples, I'm back and fixing this story! So I decided that I dislike how I went to twilight in an NCIS story! Don't ask me why I did it, I don't even know! I deleted the spin off story and deleted the twilight like parts of this story. I am going to try and update this story more after I post this chapter but it might not happen for a while cause I am working on a different story I would like to get done and I have other stories I have to finish too. Plus today (It is the 16****th****) is the last day I can make my friend's birthday youtube video before she leaves on holidays. I could give it to her after her birthday but I don't want to do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I do own Nova and the plot.**

"Miss. David you may go tomorrow." said a doctor, it was two weeks after the shooting and everyone was trying to make Nova's life as easy as possible. And when she says as easy as possible she means it. No opening doors, no picking up anything. And also, no packing stuff.

"Thanks!" Nova exclaimed, the doctor walked out and Ziva walked in. "Hey Ziva." said Nova and smiled at her mo- no "co-worker"

"I am not a horse Nova." she said exasperatedly.

"Okay not what I meant. Okay, it is slang for hello. Hi. That sorta thing." she said.

"Oh. Anyways, you should not be up and about..." Ziva trailed off.

"I am not a baby. I can do it myself. I am thirteen. And missed Halloween..." she said annoyed.

"It is fine Nova. It is a Holiday." said Ziva wondering why she is acting like such a child. Nova rolled her eyes.

**Nova point of view**

I looked at Ziva and wondered how long it would take her to figure out she is my mom. Like really, she would have read the letter so she would know. But whatever, she can be as clueless as she wants.

"So what _are _you doing?" asked Ziva.

"Packing because I get to leave tomorrow." I said, hoping Ziva would talk.

"Well I came to check on you. I must go. I will see you tomorrow Nova." she said and moved her arm a little but stopped it. She turned and walked away. I sighed and continued. I picked up my phone and looked at the display. Me when I was little, my hair in pigtails like Abbys and in a purple dress holding my "Blanket" then a now picture, me with my hair in two buns, in my skinny jeans, and lacy tank top.

The different was noticeable from then and now. Then I was innocent, a child. Now I was a teen and not as innocent. I've seen people be killed and almost have been killed myself! I have a real mom now, if she knows it or not. But she saw the letter so she knew... she just wasn't bringing it to light that she knew.

I put some of my books into a suitcase with the rest of my clothes. I guess it was back to the orphanage for me. Wow, my life is really depressing. Parent that doesn't know (or doesn't acknowledge) that I am her kid, living in a foster home where everyone hates me. Well at least I get to go back to school and I get to see Alissa.

**I don't remember anything guys... this is sad. Since it is almost 1am I am going to bed! So good night and REVIEW!**

**~Elekat**


	12. Authors note

**Hey, so this is not a chapter update. **

**Originally I had some last chapter here, (I don't remember it very well), and then I had deleted it saying I didn't like it and wanted to change it. The only problem for that is the fact that I don't watch NCIS very often any more. I don't remember what things or called or the way characters act. Therefore, I will not be posting the last chapter.**

**You can pretend the last chapter with story on it is the last chapter, or you can create the ending you want inside your head. Do whatever you want.**

**Also, this story is unedited. Most of my earlier work is. I ****_might _****go back an edit. No promises since I still dislike editing but now I do it. **

**Sorry about this**

**Elekat**


End file.
